deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Frank West: Photojournalist/Case West: Wishlist
I just finished watching a "GT Wishlist" so I decided to make my own for Dead Rising 2: Case West. #Infinity Mode #The ability to play as Frank in single player. #Make the camera an "irremovable" item, so we don't have to alter the controls. #Bring back Otis, just a theory but, after Willamette, maybe he started working for Phenotrans. #Have TJ Rotolo as Frank. #Give Frank his old moves like "Zombie Walk". #NO KATEY AND HER STUPID DRUG!!! #Varying stories depending on your DR2 ending. #More survivors/psychopaths. # Scoops!! # A higher level cap. # A "reward" for having a "DR1" save, a bigger reward for having maxed out Frank's stats, we worked hard for "Zombie Walk", don't you think we deserve a secret combo card, or outfit? # Import progress from "DR2". # No love for Sony? Other ideas... # A new equipment system, pressing up on the D-Pad selects a melee weapon/fist, pressing down selects food, pressing left equips a sidearm, like a pistol, and pressing right selects a big gun, like a rifle. # If that's too much to ask, make it so the D-Pad controls normal equipment management. That way you don't drop a normal item when you ment to check your watch. # Show the equiped items on the character. # Add a "switch to weapon" animation. # An armory of sorts. # The ability to save outfits. # The ability to customize certain weapons in the armory, like adding a scope to a gun or nails to a bat, kind of like the combo weapons but with more options, like removing stuff and adding more to an already spiked bat or scoped guns, of course you would have to find the "upgrades" first. # The ability to take survivors out into "battle" with you, they could search for survivors and supplies, or they could just provide some extra backup. # An inifnite number of survivors that come and go each day, I really don't care if I run into a few dozen "clones". # Munities that can occur at random. # Change the notebook so it tells, how many survivors you have in the safe room, how many you have lost or killed, notes on specific "special" survivors, mission logs, and a list of weapons and possible upgrades. # Violent lone survivors and groups of survivors, seriously, only Stuart attacks you in "DR2". # Special survivors that cause the random mutinies and act as the normal survivors in any "DR" game, they can not be taken into "battle". # Military and police squads, human hostiles. Just stop making it so they capture you and strip you down. # Mission logs in the notebook for the special survivors, and main missions. # The special survivors have random requests once they are safe, much like in the other "DR" games. # The fans seem to want some sort of L4D reference, make it happen Capcom. # The ability to stack items. Because it always makes more sense to take the clip instead of another freaking gun altoghether. # Reloding! Fan ideas... # Valve references, like graffiti from Ellis, a Gnome weapon or maybe even a modest pile of hats? by Alta1r, SliceSlice and Plasma Platypus #Battle Infinity Mode: Give the player a large space, let them pick one and limited weapons/food. No constantly lowering health and waves of zombies with pyschos every 5 or so waves. by Master04465 Please note that the "Other ideas..." section is purely what I think would be cool in a full fledged "DR" or other zombie game, it has absolutely nothing to do with Case West, that's what the "Case West: Wishlist" section is for. Thank you. And yes, I do, very much, enjoy "The Last Stand". Category:Blog posts